Believe In Love
by pinkpandaj
Summary: Ven and Aqua have been in love ever since they met. But they never told each other. They were both afraid they wouldn't return the same feelings. The adventures of Ven, Aqua, and Terra. Ven x Aqua. P.S. I kinda sucked at the 1st 2 chapters. Forgive me .
1. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer:

Me:Hey guys! To do my first disclaimer (I'm a noob) here's Aqua and Ven to help! :D

Ven:Sup! So, Aqua. Start it off!

Aqua:*snaps back to reality* Huh? Oh sorry...I was uh...o.o...

Terra:Dreaming about Ven? :)

Aqua/Ven:WHAT?! O.O  
Aqua:*blush* uhhh....

Terra:AHA IT'S TRUE

Ven:*blush*

Me:Uh, guys...disclaimer?

Aqua:*faints*

Ven:*catches Aqua....realizes how close we are and faints*

Terra:Awww romantic.....anyway this guy doesn't own any of the characters.

Me:....Thank you TERRA. .

Me:This program is sponsored by, Joe Momma.

* * *

"Ven, Aqua, Terra! I have a mission for you three." Master Eraqus called. Ven, Aqua, and Terra stood in a line in front of him with Ven in the middle and Aqua on his left and Terra on his right. "You three, go to the Olympus Coliseum and defeat the Ice Titan. It has been held captive for sometime but is on the verge of breaking out. Phil informed me for help to eliminate it." Master Eraqus said as he assigned their mission.

"Yes Sir!" They all responded at the same time.

As they all arrived at Olympus Coliseum in their rider they dispelled their armor and walked into the coliseum waiting room.

"Yo, Phil!" Ven called, "Release the titan in the arena, we'll take care of it."

"Okay kiddo, be careful!" Phil answered.

"Guys, the Ice Titan is very vulnerable to fire." Aqua informed them.

"....SMASH IT TO BITS!!!" Ven and Terra both yelled at once while summoning their keyblade

and charging straight at the titan standing in the middle of the arena.

"Oh, no..." Aqua said as she summoned her keyblade. "GUYS WAIT, COME BACK!!" Aqua ordered. Ven and terra immediately stopped before they ran out into the arena. "You can't go out there without a plan. Now listen, Terra, attack its feet. I'll keep bombarding it with magic. And Ven attack the head so it will be more focused to you."

"Eh, why me?" Ven complained.

"Because, you have your Wing Blade form which can attack powerfully and destroy the ice near its face, it is very delicate and vulnerable, knocking him out for a small period of time giving us all a chance to overcome it. At that time, you can go berserk." Aqua said trying to convince him.

"....Awesome" he said satisfied. He always did like showing Aqua his power for some reason.

"Kay...now you can go attack" she reminded them. She herself also ran out to raid the titan. She felt eager to make the titan faint to watch Ven go all-out. She wondered why...

"Wing Blade!" Ven yelled as he summoned his phantom blades. As he began his raid on the titan's head, Terra began slicing at its frozen feet to try and cut it off.

Terra activated Rock Breaker and started to break off ice from the titan's feet with large boulders.

Aqua, knowing she can do large amounts of damage with fire used her Fire Blazer command style to boost her fire magic power greatly. As she fired her first few fire blasts, the titan realized what they were doing and instantly shot out hundreds of ice shards at her. Being an expert at magic she used Reflect to block out all the shards. The titan, being as intelligent as it is, lashed out an attack that reflect cannot hold against. He used his icy powers to create ice shards at the bottom of her feet to accelerate up and made her bleed all over. Seeing an opening, it lashed out its hand and knocked aqua to the far end of the stadium, making her unable to battle.

Ven seeing this, got outraged and used one powerful attack to knock out the titan and dash to Aqua' side. Holding her up, "Aqua! Are you okay?!"

"Ven...finish the titan..." she faintly squeked out.

Ven, having filled with anger imbued his wing blades with the light of his heart, dashed out and called terra to attack the head. Giving his all, he did continuous coordinated flips and attacks and finally ended it by sending out light pillars to rise and bombard the titan. _'DONT MESS WITH AQUA!' _he angrily thought. Terra somehow reading his thoughts saw what he was feeling, gave it his all to avenge Aqua along with him. Lifting one final boulder, he smashed it against the titan's head with Ven's finishing light pillar. The pair watched as the Ice Titan melted to its teeny little form, had no mercy for it. They both sent out a fire blast to finish it.

_'Aqua...AQUA!' _"TERRA! AQUA GOT HURT!" Ven yelled to inform Terra.

"I KNOW QUICK PICK HER UP WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO MASTER ERAQUS! HE CAN CURE HER EASILY!"

Ven picked her up bridal style. _'Don't worry Aqua....you'll be okay'_ Ven mentally assured her.

Running pass Phil, they summoned their Rider ignoring Phil's questions of concerns.

* * *

Me:So, how'd you guys like the first chapter?

Ven:Aqua.....

Terra:She'll be alright just hurry! We have to make it back to Master Eraqus before she loses anymore blood!

Ven:*nods*

Me:You guys still didn't answer my question o.o...


	2. Crash Landing :D

Disclaimer:

Me:WOOOOT HERE'S CHAPTER 2!!

Ven:Whats gonna happen to Aqua......

Me:...um...that depends on you guys dude o.o

Terra:um cmon ven we have to hurry, THIS GUY DOESNT OWN ANYTHING! SO GET OFF HIS BACK!!...thank u :)

Me:ON TO CHAPTER 2

* * *

Ven put all his magic energy into boosting his speed on his Rider. Terra, struggling to keep up, was trying to blast boulders at the unversed and heartless appearing before Ven which will inevitably slow Ven down. Ven was tiring himself out mentally and physically by trying to dodge the giant space heartless and unversed terra did not have enough time to destroy.

_Aqua...hang on just a little longer...Terra and I will get you to Master Eraqus..._

_Oh no...I'm starting..to...get tired.... _

"Terra, we're almost there! Forget the heartless, focus on speeding to the castle!" Ven advised.

"Alright!" he agreed. They saw the Land of Departure's atmosphere and gave one last desperate boost. They no longer had control over their Riders at their immense speed, it was a miracle they were still aboard. Ven knowing this dismissed his Rider and began falling head first with Aqua in his arms. He resummoned the Rider and it came and caught him and regain his control. Terra did the same. _When you can't win, restart the game._ Terra thought as he caught onto Ven's plan.

"Terra, where's the castle?" Ven called out to Terra.

"Right!" Terra yelled to Ven trying to overcome the noise of the wind crashing against their bodies.

Ven sharply turned right, instantly spotting the castle. Ven grunted for air losing his breath as the wind blew against him. He saw an open window and as high as he was, he dismissed his Rider and let inertia carry him through the window, that window the room it was connected to, just happened to be Master Eraqus' room. He used the last of his power to land without and damage going to Aqua or the floor and set her down on the bed. Immediately Ven collapsed exhausted. Master Eraqus quikly jerked his head to Ven and the blood-losing Aqua.

"Ven! What happened to you two?!" Master Eraqus yelled as Terra appeared through the door.

"In the battle with the Ice Titan Aqua got severely injured and Ven carried her through space from the coliseum our world, dodging countless heartless and unversed that got in his way. That's why he's tired." Terra explained.

Master Eraqus examined Aqua. She had large cuts and gashes over her arms, legs, back, and stomach. "Curaga," Master Eraqus muttered the word that would save Aqua's life. Next, he focused his attention to the sleeping Ven lieing face down on the floor. "Healing magic cannot recover fatigue, only physical wounds," he explained.

"So, then what will happen of Ven?" Terra asked in concern.

"He'll be okay!" was uttered as a perfectly healthy Ven leaped up of the floor with a huge smile.

"O.O!!! WHAT THE HELL, HOW DID YOU RECOVER SO FAST?!" Terra questioned.

"Well, for 1...I'm not one of those guys that wear sunglasses at night. And if i was really tired when Aqua woke up she might be worried, its kinda simple?" Ven explained with weird reasons.

Terra smirked, knowing Ven would not allow the person he loved worry. Too bad they just...didn't...know...they loved each other? They knew it in their heart, but were just too afraid to tell each other.

"So Master Eraqus, is Aqua gonna be okay?" Ven asked anxiously worried out of his mind.

"Ya, you did well proctecting her." Master Eraqus replied.

Ven sighed in relief. "OH THANK GOD. THAT TOOK SO MUCH WORRY OFF MY CHEST!" he yelled as he pulled up a chair next to the bed Aqua was lying down in and sat down and fell asleep instantly.

"Hey...uh...that's my bed and chair o.o,"

* * *

Me:Woahoooo Ven loves Aqua, but is too scared he'll get rejected. I thought YOU were braver than that, man.

Ven:*blush and looks down* n-...n-....nu-uh-uh.

Terra:Awww cmon Ven, who can't like you.

Ven:...Aqua.  
Terra & Me:AHA!!!!!


	3. The 'Talk'

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Mwaha, lookie guys bold font.**

**Ven:**_**Aqua....I almost lost you....I'll never get the image of you bloody and fainting because i couldnt protect you out of my head....forever....**_

**Tera:Dude, you know u had that double column meaning u just said your thoughts out-loud. LOL PWNED**

**Ven:*blush***

**Aqua:*yawn* Hey guys, whats up i just woke up. What I miss?**

**Terra:Well, Ven really lo-**

**Ven:AAHHHHHH *TACKLES TERRA***

**Aqua:*sweat drop* This dude doesnt own anything. So piss off lawyers :D...*clears throat* So....anyone want a banana smoothie?**

**Me:*watches as Ven wrestles Terra in the background* Ya...this would be MUCH better with a smoothie.**

**Me:This chapter is sponsored by:The Gingerbread Man**

* * *

Ven stared. He stared all night. No sleep. He stared at the helpless, sleeping, fragile form of Aqua. Making sure nothing happened to her, or if she had any pain, he would comfort her. He didn't mind, he was quite comfortable as his chair was backward so he can lean against the backside of the chair with his head resting on his hands while his hands were folded on there top. He got caught up in staring and...looked at something else. Her chest was in sync with her breathing as she inhaled and exhaled, Ven found himself staring at her chest. _'Wow...Aqua is really sexy--'_ Ven thought before he realized what he was thinking and slapped himself...literally. "What am I thinking of, she probably doesnt even notice me," he muttered, un-knowing Terra was walking up beside him.

"Hehe, pervert." Terra teased to Ventus.

"What?-Uh, I..Iono what you're talking about." Ven looked away to hide his blush. Ven, knowing COMPLETELY what Terra was talking about, tried to hide already knowing one mroe thing, Terra knows HE knows that HE knows that HE knows...Ven loves Aqua BUT is scared to tell her because he thinks she might not return the same feelings.

"Ven, seriously, you know that I know that YOU know that I kno-"

"DUDE WILL YOU GET TO THE POINT?!" Ven whispered/yelled at him careful not to disturb Aqua.

"My point is, you love Aqua, but you're too scared to tell her. Trust me, she loves you too. I see the way she acts around you, how she looks at you. Really." Terra reassured Ven.

"But what if she doesnt..." Ven said feeling a bit discouraged.

"Ven, dude, c'mon. What if when she woke up I asked her, would that give you enough confidence to confess to her?" Terra bribed. He thought we could be a pretty good wingman, he just felt he could do it for his best friend, Ventus, who is also his brother.

"Iono...that's not very...manly" Ven said.

Terra chuckled. "Manly? Coming from you, who is afraid to tell the Aqua his feelings? And also trying to hide your emotions form your best friend/bro who you've known for years? Yeah, mmhm, im so your wingman." Terra decided. Terra yawned, he's been sitting in that one room with Ven staring out the window while Ven was too busy watching Aqua. "Yo, Vent, it's 5:00 AM, are you okay if I go to sleep?" Terra pleaded, he got up and put his shoulder on Terra's back.

"Ya, man, no prob. You've done a lot for me already. What? I need someone to keep me company while i just watch a SLEEPING person? Haha, ya go ahead." Ven joked.

"Alright." Terra said before exiting the room. Without turning around, "You know, if Aqua was just a tad bit sane...she'd love you JUST cuz you look pretty cool." Terra complimented.

"...I do look pretty kool huh? Haha" Ven joked about himself.

"Aqua......"

* * *

Ven:Terra, ever talk to me about the birds and the bees....YOU wont be sane.

Terra:Oh, MY BAD for trying to help you.

Me:*passes 5 bucks to Terra behind our backs* thanks buddeh.


	4. Awkwaaaarrrrrrrd

**Disclaimer:**

**Terra:AWESOME THAT WAS A GOOD NIGHTS REST!**

**Ven:Oh, ya SOME of us wouldnt know that .**

**Terra:Hey, don't go blaming me cuz you went all Prince Sweet and decided to watch over Aqua all night. What were you trying to do anyway?**

**Ven:To try and make Aqua feel safe while she rests...**

**Terra:Ven, what the HELL do you think you'd gain from that. The satisfaction of being able to stay up over 30 hours without sleep?**

**Ven:Everything's not about yourself Terra. Aqua wouldn't be able to heal good if she was uncomfortable...**

**Terra:How sweet ;). *punches Ven on the arm***

**Aqua:*YAWWWWN* MAN THAT WAS AN AWESOME GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP.**

**Me:Kay I'll do it this time....I don't own any of the characters.**

**This Chapter is brought to you by:OH MY GOD. IT'S BARNIE 8D *HUG***

* * *

Aqua woke up to be greeted by the sun shining through the windows complimenting her light skin.

She rubbed her eyes to be greeted by the ever so warm and loving smile. Ventus. "Hey, Ven." She said with a smile. "How long were you there?" she asked with a yawn.

"All night." Ven answered simply. Ven didn't really see what was wrong. Except that one moment where he stared at her perfect chest-. Never mind.

Aqua blushed. Knowing Ven was watching over her all night was rather comforting....but also...exciting...in...'that' way. "Ven....that's sweet..." Aqua said stuck with words.

"Hm? How? It's just to make you feel comfortable." Vens said cluelessly. Being this good to people he loved wasn't unusual so he didn't know what was up yet.

"Hnnnnh," she moaned and blushed in embarassment. "A-a-anyway, c-can you go downstairs to the living room and wait for me there? I-I wanna take a shower..." she asked at the thought of HIM thinking about HER- (let's not go into this again...) in the shower...

She watched in suspense as he exited the room. When she was sure he was a little away from the door, she started to untie and take off what seemed to be the black gurdle (or however you spell it) that covered her stomach, mid-chest, and half of her back. she turned away from the door to place it on the bed. Not sensing footsteps approaching the door.

"Oh, Aqua I forgot my-" he stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of Aqua's full back except for a small strap of the pink intersecting belts on her chest. After about 10 seconds of her looking back with a blush and Ven looking at her back. Ven broke the silence.

"Um...sorry, I forgot my wristband....I'll get it back later...." He dashed out of the entrance of the door to the living room with a red face. _'Oh man, even if it was just her back...it was absolutely beautiful'_ he thought trying to clear the image of her back from his mind.

_'Ven saw my back...It's not much but....hmmm...I wonder how Ven's back looks like, it's probably well-toned, smooth, soft...and invitin-' _before she can imagine more she quickly cut off her thinking for a few seconds and continued to undress and wrap her towel around her body. After putting away her clothes she went to her room to get exactly the same kind of her usual clothes. She went into the bathroom and this time locked the door. If Ven saw her naked...she would would just die of embarassment. She could half picture it. 'HAHAHA YOU'RE SO FREAKIN FAT!' (not EXACTLY how it might've went but hey,) She turned on the hot water and a little cold water so it's evened out. After a very long, refreshing shower she dried up and got changed and went downstairs to meet _Ven._ Oh psh, ya and to greet Master Eraqus and give his room back and Terra. But all she could think about is Ven, she got a warm loving feeling. _'Aw man...I know I love him...but...what if he doesn't feel the same about me...'_ she thought.

* * *

Me:'Woah Aqua loved Ven...I KNEW IT! SO DID TERRA! HAHAAAA.'

Ven:Man...I'm hungry...

Terra:Man...hurry up Aqua, Master Eraqus said we can't eat til you here too!


	5. Cooking AND EATING CONTEST WOO

**Disclaimer:**

**Aqua:Finally, I'm awake. I missed doing a disclaimer.**

**Me:No prob, you can do this one.**

**Aqua:HE doesn't own anything, he's just a poor homeless guy on the street, liiving in an alley next to a starbucks cafe.**

**Me:uhhh**

**Aqua:So, no-one will suspect a thing ^^ no worries.**

**Me:k...**

* * *

Ven saw the refreshed, glowing Aqua coming down the castle stairs. "Yo, Aqua! ^^ :D (i put the smileys there to set the mood on how Ven is eager to see Aqua) How's your shower?" Ven asked from in front of the stove cooking, to make conversation.

Aqua blushed. _'Ven wants to know how my SHOWER went?'_ Aqua wondered happily that Ven would be curious on how she looked nake- Never mind again. _'Oh, never mind...he's just trying to make conversation til a REAL subject takes hold.'_ she asked -DISAPPOINTEDLY-(1).

"Good, quite refreshing actually,"

Terra nudged him on the shoulder. "Wouldn't YOU like to know?" Terra teased him.

Ven blushed, realizing what he just implied.

Aqua sat down, of course NEXT to Ven. "So, what's for breakfast?" Aqua wondered.

"Eggs, quite simple but with a little bit of salt, it can taste a lot better." Ven replied.

"Oh," Aqua said casually.

"and also, bacon, riceballs, waffles perfectly golden brown, pancakes super soft but not groggy, cereal specially made from scratch, banana muffins, french toast with syrup and whip cream, orange juice freshly made, and some warm biscotti right outta the oven." he said each as he laid them on the table with professional appearance.

"WOAH!!!!!!! THAT SEEMS A LOT MORE THAN JUST EGGS!!!!" Aqua and Terra both yelled in amazement at the same time. Obviously mezmerized by the scent and look of the lucious food right in front of them.

"Haha quite the meal, ey Ven?" Master Eraqus said as he pulled up a seat at the end of the table.

"Thank you, master." Ven said in thanks as he took his seat in between Aqua and Terra.

Ven saw the way they all drooled over the food with the expression "O.O" on their faces.

"Haha, well, what are you guys waiting for dig in!" Ven said with a big smile.

They all grabbed food and placed it on their plates quickly at light speed, INCLUDING Master Eraqus.

"On the count of 3," Ven said. "1...2.....3!!!!" Ven yelled. At that instant Terra and Ven started gobbling down their food rather comicly and as fast as they could.

"Eh aha ahahahaha!" Aqua burst into laughter seeing the way their mouths expanded with each bite and food was flying all over the place miraculously not physically landing on anything.

"DONE!" Ven yelled out and dropped his fork and spoon on the plate and shoved it further onto the table and crashed face first into the table.

2 seconds later...

"DONE!" Terra followed up.

"WOO! I BEAT YOU BY 2 SECONDS!" Ven gloated.

"That's only because you have a sharper fork! mine was dull and couldn't get anything that well!" Terra protested.

"Oh SURE!" Ven exclaimed. They all burst into laughter.

One voice was missing. Master Eraqus'. He left a note on his plate saying:'Come to the training area.'

"He already left?" Ven asked. "I guess we BOTH got beat...by Master Eraqus."

They all looked at each other and then ran off outside. They each got on their Rider and dashed off into an unknown direction.

"So, whats today's training gonna be like?" Ven asked.

"Maybe something having to do with endurance." Aqua guessed.

"We'll see." Terra reminded them both and rushed off to the training area.

* * *

**Ven:Man, I'm stuffed.**

**Terra:Me too.**

**Aqua:Maybe thats why you shouldn't have done that eating contest.**

**Me:PWNED **


	6. Awkwaaarrrrrrdddd Agaaaaaiiin

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Okay I don't own the character or anything, but i may have taken some ideas from the "Disciples of the Keyblade" fic made by that other guy. I really liked it I just wondered if i can use it too but in my own image? Thx. We're buds right? i hope ya dont get mad o.o**

**Ven:So.....ya you just did the disclaimer basically**

**Aqua:So why're we here? Shouldnt we go back to training?**

**Terra:Well he just did it so....ya thx man you saved us a lot of time.**

**Ven:Kool disclaimer by the way.**

* * *

The training grounds was more like a happy resort island! Sunshine, 3 big lakes, 3 short streams and rivers, green grass soft with morning dew, high hills and mountains, a big long healthy beach full of life, and just..the perfect setting for -romance-. For some reason, Aqua's heart understood the setting and made her mind just automatically think of Ven. She blushed and cleared her head of that. Shaking her head, her blush was still there

"You okay?" Ven asked worriedly and he put his hand over hers as he pulled over and flew right next to her.

Aqua's blush was a pure red now. "I-I-I'M OKE-HAY!" Aqua stuttered nervously but enjoying his hand on hers.

"Well, alright." Ven said in relief and signalled them both to follow him down to land safely on the grass next to Eraqus.

"Nice control children. Today, we're going to test your endurance. Go sit under that cold waterfall for 30 minutes. If any of you use magic to relieve you of the chill, you will have to do extra time."

Master Eraqus explained. "The person who casted the spell will spend an extra 10 minutes. Boys take of your shirts and shoes and put em right here," as he pointed next to the hill. "As for Aqua, take off your shoes, gloves, and your bell-sleeves."

"Hm? Why doesn't Aqua have to take off her shirt?" Ven with his clean, pure mind did not think ahead of Aqua's chest.

"She's a girl. Why else?" Terra tried explaining.

"But doesnt she have like a bra or anything to cover he-...O.O!!!!...N-n-never mind.." Ven's eyes shot wide open at the thought of the top-less Aqua and the realization of what he just talked about. His face turned red, almost on fire.

Aqua with a blush was looking at Ven with innocent eyes as she took off her sleeves. She gasped briefly with the thought of being top-less with Ven. She would actually like it...if it was with only Ven. But Terra and Master Eraqus would be there.

"I-I swear, Aqua, I wasn't thinking of...Never mind...Again..." Ven trying to apologize for something that didn't even cause harm. She always did feel happy around Ven. He made her laugh a lot.

Aqua smiled letting Ven see a small part of her red, smiling face before heading to the waterfall.

* * *

Ven:'Shirtless Aqua...'

Aqua:'Alone shirtless with Ven...'

Me:You guys are PERVS!!!

Terra:Ooooo wicked burn dude. *highfive*


	7. Sacrifice and Math Homework

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:o3o Ven starts to get a lil soft.**

**Ven:Psh, HELL NO. As tough as a rock e.e**

**Me:A ROCK can crack.**

**Aqua:CMON HURRY UP WITH THE DAMN DISCLAIMER! I WANNA GO SEE VEN SHIRTLE-...I WANNA GET OUT OF THIS FREAKIN FREEZING WATER!**

**Terra:He doesn't own anything. Nothing. NOTHING! NOTHINNNNGGGG!!!!!**

**Me:*shoots the nearest box with a rocket launcher* I DONT OWN A FUCKING THING DAMMIT! STOP STALKING MEEEEE AAAHHH!!!**

**This chapter is sponsored by:Elmo's World.**

**~***

* * *

***~**

They each stepped into the pool in front of the waterfall, testing the water.

"IT'S FREAKIN COLD! WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS, DAMMIT!" Terra complained loudly.

"It's not a punishment, it's to train your endurance." Master Eraqus countered.

"Besides, it kinda seems refreshing." Ven said trying to get everyone enthusiastic. He went first, sat down criss-cross applesauce o3o, in the middle. "Th-th-this is-isn't s-so bad," Ven lied through chattering teeth. He crossed his arms, he tried to warm himself but hide it, he didnt hold his arms but just crossed it.

Aqua decided the sooner she started, the sooner it would finish. So, she sat down the same way, to the left of ven, right NEXT to Ven, their arms touching. _'' _she thought, caught in the suspense of just touching Ven. She barely noticed how cold the water was.

"WOWOWOWOWOWOAAAHHHHHHHH WOWOOWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW WOHOHOOOOOOOOO AYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAAAAA !!" Terra exclaimed, "IT'S FUCKING COLD!"

Aqua didn't even notice Terra had already sat down on Ven's right.

"Cmon man, it's only 30 minutes..." Ven reminded Terra,

"......YA YOUR FREAKIN RIGHT IT -IS- FUCKING COLD!" Ven freakin YELLED not able to hold the coldness in anymore.

"Aw, cmon man, 'it's only 30 minutes'," Terra quoted Ven, laughing.

* * *

20 minutes had passed...

"Yo, Terra, Aqua, you guys okay?" Ven asked while he himself was starting to turn blue.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fine, n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no p-p-p-p-p-p-p-" Terra pleaded.

"OKAY WE GET IT YOU'RE FINE!" Ven exclaimed both mad and worried Terra might pass out.

"I c-can't...." Aqua tried to say she couldnt go on any longer. She was frostbitten from the almost frozen water.

"Aqua!" Ven yelled. He immediately casted a fre spell around all 3 to warm them up briefly, it evaporated some water. it heated the water so for the next probably 10 seconds it would be warm.

"Y-You okay?" Ven asked Aqua. Frostbite is worse than you might think.

"Y-ya." Aqua stammered.

"Dude! No! You used magic...y-you're gonna have to stay for another 10 minutes!" Terra scolded coldly, Ven himself was nearly blue with frostbite. Terra was about to watch his best friend be inflicted with MAJOR frostbite.

"But you guys were suffering from frostbite, what else was I supposed to do..." Ven asked with his head down sad terra was mad at him.

"Iono, maybe wait the damn 10 minutes?! You have slight frostbite too!"

"Ven I believe you know the consequences." Master Eraqus said disappointed. He did not like to see his pupils suffer.

"Y-ya..."

Aqua was still trying to recover from frostbite but she knew what happened. She was about to pass out from the cold, Ven had just saved her. Even though it wasn't fatal.

The conversation took 10 minutes. Terra and Aqua got out....and 10 minutes til Ven will.

It was 11:50. When Ven got out it would be 12.

"Ironic, huh Ven?" Terra asked watching on the dry land encaging the pool of water the waterfall landed in. "I dont think you woulda gained much from that. Me and Aqua did....but you...It took 20 minutes for us to enter that bad condition. You heated us back to normal, with 10 minutes left.

We suffered half of what happened. But since you have to stay an extra 10 minutes. You suffer another 1.5 of the time. Why?" Master eraqus had already gone back to the castle with Aqua to take a break until they go back to the training area. He left Terra to watch over Ven.

"You saw how you and Aqua were. Aqua was dark blue from frostbite. And you were a little lighter but not as light as my blue yet. My frostbite is about as bad as now as Aqua's back then. I would still have gotten the same state of chills. But lightened you guys'. Simple, no?" Ven had explained.

_'Heh, Ven really does love us. Well me as a brother and best friend. And her of course...More than a friend.'_ Terra thought. _'And also is real smart. He calculated how much each of us would suffer.'_ (dammit the word suffer is used too much in this chapter.)

The constant ringing of a timer had snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yo, Ven. Time's up. Get the hell outta there before you pass out and make Aqua worry. You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?" Terra said making Ven jump right outta the water.

" 'Course not." Ven replied. Making Aqua sad would NOT be good.

Ven summoned his Rider. Terra did the same. "Hey Terra, why ride there when we can just use a D-Link to just teleport straight to Aqua? She is already in the castle after all."

"Hmmmm...You're right...Well, they're probably cooking lunch. Master eraqus sits at the right end of the table. I'm 1 seat off from him. And you're in the middle, Aqua sits on your left I sit on you're right. So you take Aqua's D-Link, I'll use Master Eraqus'." Terra suggested with excellent logic.

"Okay, see ya there!" Ven waved. He then took out the charm he loved so much, the star necklace (or whatever it was) Aqua gave Terra and Ven. He imbued some of his magic power in the charm and he started to teleport to wherever Aqua was.

* * *

Me:Okay you guys, D-LINK?! WHAT IF THEY'RE NOT AT THE CASTLE! WHAT IF THEY'RE IN LIKE THE MIDST OF A BATTLE WITH 1MILLION HEARTLESS!  
Ven:Well then, good. We can help em out.

Terra:True, True.

Aqua:You guys are crazy...


	8. Akwaaarrrrrdddd Yet Loving

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Okay so, guys, how's it goin?**

**Terra:Good, good. Ven just saved our butts by heating us with a fire spell.**

**Ven:Aw shucks, yo welcome.**

**Aqua:I was about to freakin pass out.**

**Ven/Terra:NO FREAKIN SHIT.**

**Aqua:He doesnt own anything except his 'Shit' ISNT THAT RIGHT VEN?TERRA? .**

**Me:Oh crap, I have to take SHI-**

**Aqua:Sponsored by Pikachu WOOT!**

**Pikachu:PIKA PIKAAA! 8D**

* * *

Terra had appeared in a flash of light next to Master Eraqus. "Hey master, we used a D-Link to get here faster instead of riding. I took yours Ven took Aqua's." Terra explained before the master questioned him.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Master Eraqus yelled at the top of his lungs. "AQUA IS TAKING A BATH RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT???!!!" Terra screamed in concern for his friend, he might die of embarassment.

"....Oh well. Want some hot cocoa?" Master Eraqus offered mellow about Aqua and Ven.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHEN VEN IS ABOUT TO SEE AQUA NAKED! HE LOVES HER Y' KNOW?! THIS COULD RUIN HIS CHANCE! IT COULD KILL THE MOOD AND HE WONT BE ABLE TO- ya sure why not. With a marshmallow please."

"Nooo problem." Said Master Eraqus as he pulled out a plastic bag of marshmallows.

* * *

Upstairs in the bathroom.....

Ven appeared in a cloud of light that sudddenly dispersed leaving Ven in one room of the bathroom. "The bathroom? Oh, Aqua must be downstairs. Stupid D-Link.

The bathroom was 3 rooms all connected together.

Shower Room: Has 2 giant round bathtubs almost a pool, 2 large rectangle glass shower booths, (like REALLY REALLY BIG.) and a big closet full of towels, soap, hair dryers, etc.

Toilet Room: Has a sink and....what else a toilet.

Steam Room:A big room with softy cushy chairs, a bench, a hot tub, and a square steam machine in the corner.

Aqua was in the steam room trying to heat up in the hot tub. Ven was in the toilet room. To get to the hall, you have to go through the steam room. Which Ven was heading to right now.

As Ven opened the door she didn't see anyone in it so he decided to take a dip in the hot tub. He got a pair of shorts from the closet holding all bath needs, took off his shirt, and climbed in. Little did he know Aqua was there but she was udnerwater hidden by the moving water created by the jets trying to get her blue star charm that fell in the water.

"Aahhh the water feels so good." Ven exclaimed as he started to clsoe his eyes with his arms on the side. He heard a splash. He looked and BAM! A blushing Aqua in nothing except her tight shorts and her shirt. She was missing her stockings, gurdle thingy majig, drape thingy, and shoes. If she didn't have a bra or her shirt wasnt dark, he coulda saw right through because it was wet.

"H-h-hi--i-i V-ven." Aqua managed to say under the pressure she was experiencing.

"AQUA?!" Ven yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I've been here. You probably didn't see me because i was underwater..."Aqua answered nervously. "I thought it would be nice to relax in the hot tub after we've been in that freezing water for 30 minutes.:

"S-sorry, I didn't know you were in here," Ven pleaded trying to apologize. In his eyes, this was like punching the president of the United States! He thought Aqua was probably pissed off as HECK. He would be expecting getting shot by a pistol anytime soon. "I'll get out, just lemme-" he said while starting to get out of the hot tub before he got cut off.

"No! Please." Aqua yelled out subconciously after leaning forward on her knees to grab Ven's hand.

BAM AND HERE COMES THE BULLET!

"Stay....please." Aqua desperately asked. She didn't want him to leave. Why? Because, there was something she needed to tell him.

That wasn't a bullet.... more like a sponge being thrown at him.....it felt good.

He was screaming in his head that Aqua wanted him to stay.

"Theres something I have to tell you...." _'It's now...The setting is perfect. We're just alone. Me and him. Not to mention the water is making my clothes seem thinner.'_

Ven sat back down, blushing, eyeing their hands. "W-wh-what is it?" Ven said trying to surpress his eagerness to find out. _'What is it? I KNOW! She has an awesome game she wants to play with me and Terra! This is gonna be awesome!' _Ven being his innocent, fun-loving self.

Aqua rested her head on his shoulder and released their hands. She put her left hand behind his neck on his other shoulder and put her right hand on his chest, putting her chest on the right side of his chest.

Ven blushed MADLY! _'Oh my freakin GOSH. SHE'S REALLY REALLY CLOSE.'_

"A-A-Aqua?"

"Ven...I love you."

* * *

Terra:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GO VEN!

Ven:WAAAAAIT A MINUTE. Didn't you say you would go talk to Aqua if she felt the same way about me?

Terra:Well, I did. But she asked me not to tell anyone. The plan worked. I just couldn't tell you.

BUT-she just told you she loves you.

Ven:Ya...but...

Me:Why are there these little talkshows after each chapter anyway?

Ven:Cuz, this way, just put the double-column and that means that someone said something, it's much more fun that explaining HOW you say something i mean come ON! 'she asked, said, exclaimed, yelled' BOOOORIIINNNNG


	9. FINALLY THEY TELL EACH OTHER

**Disclaimer:**

**Mysterious voice:He doesnt own anythingggggg.....*wind blow***

**Sponsored by:Willy the Walrus**

**PEANUTS!**

* * *

"You...you love me?" Ven asked with a big smile and blush he was trying to hide.

"I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way bu-"

"I love you too," Ven cut her off, blushing. Even if she had said it first, he was still nervous as heck to say it.

"Y-you do?" Aqua said with her mouth open, blushing. (hm I think im overusing the word blushing. But still, it's an important word.)

"Ya, who wouldn't? You're so freakin beautiful. Not to mention sex- never mind. You always make me happy when im around you. And you're always nice to me. Always defending me when im ridiculed by people and things. And...if I say everything I love about you, it's gonna take the rest of the day." Ven said.

"I could say the same about you." Aqua giggled. "Everything you like about me, I'll say it back. You're freakin hot...from any woman's point of view... Nice to just about everybody, bring a happy mood everywhere you go, make people laugh..." Aqua wrapped her arms around Ven, and pulled fer face to just about 2 inches away from his. "May I?" Aqua asked with a warm smile and eyes partyly closed.

"May you what?" Ven asked curiously. His innocence wouldn't allow him to think dirty thoughts about Aqua...yet.

"This." Aqua murmured, and pulled herself in for a kiss.

Ven put his arms around her back. Aqua responded by pushing him to the steps of the entrance of the tub leaning on him, pushing him back to make him lie down. She pushed her tongue forward and licked his lips. Ven opened his liips letting her in. Their tongues were hugging each other with their lips closed. For they both thought sticking their tongues out and touching each others tongues wasn't very loving. Very shallow actually, like people who only use other people for sex. (this line dedicated to Raw/MightyPsycho.)

It was a fiery passionate kiss. Like a normal kiss, but the lips were kissing while their tongues were massaging each other. ...DAMMIT, how do I explain this. Hmmmm. Okay I got it. While theihr lips are kissing inside their mouths each other tongues were massging each other *SNAPS* AHA! YA THATS HOW I EXPLAIN IT! YUP! OK BACK TO THEM.

"Aqua...your mouth tastes sweet like fruit..."

"Ven...your mouth tastes sweet like.....candy? o.o...." there was moment of silence..."...I love it..."

The 'candy' was AWESOME. So was the fruit.

"Actually...my mouth tastes different everyday. So does yours. I've noticed from your breath." Ven compliemented.

"Haha pervert" Aqua joked. Ven blushed.

Then they returned to kissing.

"Aqua..."

"Ven..." They said in between gasps for air.

"We should probably get changed and go downstairs. It's been like 10 minutes since I used the D-Link." Ven suggested.

"B-but we've only been kissing for a minute....just...just a little more..." Aqua said wanting more.

She got what she wanted. She leaned in for more kissing.

* * *

"Whats taking so long? I'ma go check." Terra took another sip of his cocoa then left for the bathroom. _'Oh man, I hope Ven didn't pass out of embarassment.' _After wondering 10s of possible thoughts of what could keep Ven so long. The correct one had come to him when he opened the door to the hot tub room. He stared as they continued to kiss until they sensed something. They were being watched. Wasn't hard to figure out considering there was someone right here at the door. When Aqua, on top of the shirtless Ven, looked back to see Terra, she blushed.

"Uhhh, sup terra?" Aqua greeted.

"....sorry to intruuude..." Terra said before walking out and closing the door.

Aqua was about to lean in for another kiss when they both laughed when they heard yelling outside the door.

"YAAAA WOOOOOOOOO! GO VEN! WOOOOOO! DAS MAWH BOY! WOOOOOO YAAAAAAAAA! GO VENNEH BOOOOOOY!!!" Terra was yelling outside the door.

* * *

Me:DAAAAAAM VEN AND AQUA! FINALLY, YOU GUYS GOT THE GUTS TO FINALLY TELL EACH OTHER YOU LOVE EACH OTHER.

Terra:DAMMIT VEN, I TOLD YOU!


	10. Mission Awwwwwkwwwaaaaarrrrrd

**Disclaimer:**

**Ven:CMON LET'S GO TO ATLANTIS! I WANNA BEAT THE WATER OUT OF THAT UNVERSED!**

**Terra:Dude! You gave away some of what's gonna happen! Well...is it gonna happen?**

**Me:That depends on Master Eraqus' mission board. What are the chances an unversed appeared in Atlantis and King Triton asked for help.**

**Aqua:Ya, that's VERY likely.**

**Ven:You just gotta BELIIIIIEEEEVVVVVEEEEEEE!**

**Aqua:Dude, about that spongebob marathon yesterday, how many episodes did you watch? I told you we had to go grocery shopping with Master Eraqus but you and Terra stayed watching. What, did you watch like 30 episodes straight?**

**Terra/Ven:Maybeeeeeeeee....**

**Me:OMG I LOVE SPONGEBOB!**

**Aqua:He doesn't own anything, and again he took an idea from that one dude-BUT he changed it to his own image...He also doesn't own spongebob...But we all wish we did**

**Everybody:*sigh***

**Me:This chapter is sponsored by:ZOMG! IT'S....IT'S.....SPONGEBOB!!!**

**Everyone:*RUNS UP AND HUGS SPONGEBOB***

* * *

Ven opened the door holding Aqua's hand. Only to see the still cheering Terra. They immediately let go of each other's hands.

"OH-HOOOOOOOO HEHEY!! ITS VEN AND AQUA!" Terra exclaimed excitedly. He patted Ven on the back. "SOOO-HOOOOOOOO HOW'S IT GOIN YOU TWO? A BIT OF KISSING? HHHMMMMMMM?" he said with a sparkle in his eye, KNOWING PRETTTTTTY WELL HE KNEW THEY LOVED EACH OTHER. "Y' KNOOOOW VEN, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME MORE. OH, OH AND AQUA. YOU ARE SO FREAKIN WELCOME FOR THAT CHAT. AND VEN MAN I AM SUCH A BADASS WINGMAN HUH?!"

"Hey Terra, I don't think you should be talking so loudly, I was going to tell Ven anyway. And you're technically not a wingman, I came up to YOU. You didn't even tell Ven because I aparently said I wanted to keep it a secret to tell him myself. " Aqua said getting the upper-hand.

"Y-ya but still...all im saying is that I knew you guys loved each other o3o that's all Im trying to say."

Aqua smirked, knowing she broke his stride.

"Anyway, it's 1:00. Is there any missions Master Eraqus wants us to do?" Ven asked trying to change the subject.

"Actually, I don't know, let's go check." Terra suggested.

* * *

They walked back down, hoping for a mission. What else would they do for the rest of the day? The TV wouldn't be fixed 'til tomorow. They started to kinda fast walk to Master Eraqus they NEEDED a mission. "MASTER, MASTER, MASTER, MASTER! IS THERE ANY MISSIONS WE NEED TO DO?!!!" Ven yelled when they reached him they were way too eager.

"Yes in fact there is. You three go to Atlantis and hunt down an unversed. It's giant, ugly, and mean. It's a giant octopus. literally GIANT. If you get tangled in it's tentacles be careful, it will drain energy from you. So be careful. Atlantis' world's rules will also change your form to adapt to the world's balance." Master Eraqus replied with a bit of worry. But in his heart, he knew his pupils can do it.

"FINALLY, LET'S GO GUYS!!!" Ven yelled, he couldn't take this boredom any longer. He grabbed Aqua and Terra's hand and ran outside as fast as he could almost carrying them off the ground. He summoned his Rider as he jumped into the air WITH Terra and Aqua and got caught by his Rider. They were all in 1 Rider going at high speeds. Aqua was holding on to Ven's body tightly with her eyes closed as they went into space and started to head towards Atlantis. Terra was gonna fall off if he hadn't hung on to the edges. And because of Ven's outstanding speed, they made it there in just 2 minutes. As they entered the planet's atmosphere, they were engulfed in a blinding white light and somehow they felt water around them.

_'Wa...water?'_ Ven thought confused. As he opened his eyes, he saw he was underneath an ocean full of life and beautiful light blue setting. But, he didn't know anyone so he called for those familiar to him. "Terra! Where are you?!"

"Here!" Terra called over as he started to swim over to Ven with mermaid tails and shirtless which they now noticed they do and don't have thanks to the world transforming them into mermen to keep the world's balance.

"Great, you're here, I'm here, now where Aqua?" Ven asked Terra hoping for an answer.

"R-right h-here." Aqua called from behind Ven facing the other way with her arms crossed..

"Oh, okay. WOAH GUYS EVERYBODY LOOK AT THAT SEA ANEMONE IT'S LIKE SO CUTE!" Ven called out randomly.

"I...I bet it's cute..." Aqua said without looking behind. "I think we should look for the octopus over there at the sea bed...." Aqua said pointing down rushing there.

"Wait," Ven called and rushed up behind Aqua and stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder that had a strap on it. _'strap?'_ he wondered. He was greeted by a blushing Aqua with her left hand to her mouth. Aqua yelled out in embarassment with her shy, scared, blushing face.

"Aqua are you like, uncomfortable?" Ven asked worringly.

"Huuuuh" was all Aqua managed to get out.

"Of course she's uncomfortable. She's not wearing a shirt." Terra said obviously not showing any interest in Aqua's chest. If he did, he would suffer from a BIG beating from Ven. Whenever Ven was fighting to protect someone or for someone he loves, his power is too great then.

"No shirt? What are you talking about." Ven said as he looked from her face to her tail and saw a clam bra. O.O. Ven just noticed and blushed. Naked back, legs, and now a half-naked chest. Is this set up by Aqua or something?

Ven tried to clear the tension. "S-so...She's right l-let's go find that octopus..." Ven said as a shadow started to dim the light behind him.

"VEN!" Terra and Aqua yelled at the same time trying to alert the smiling Ven because the giant freakin octopus was right behind him ABOUT TO SWALLOW HIM!

Ven smiled acting as if he didnt know. Right before the kraken's beak came in contact with with his head he extended his behind his back before it's face and summoned his keyblade. When it was about an inch away he slashed from behind his back on his beak cracking it.

"Heh, sly," Aqua complimented as she, herself got her keyblade and started to blast fire balls...underwater? at the octopus. Terra, slashed at the octopuses big, stupid head with Ven just slashing away. Ven finding the unversed to be slightly intellegent because he started to go on the offensive bring it's tentacles and swinging at them. As there were too many tentacles to count, he decided to attack all of them with his wing blade.

"Wing Blade!" Ven shouted, the words that called the power of wingblade to come aid him. He started slashing at every single tentacle hoping the octopus would be so damaged the tentacles would just fall off. The octopus, like the Ice Titan for some reason seemed to aim for the ones that didn't exactly get all up in his face. Aqua. She was at a small distance away casting ice spells, that didn't freeze water around it, and fire that didn't extinguish. The octopus strangled Aqua with it's tentacles.

Aqua could already feel power leaving her. She needed help, now. If not she would have fatigue. And as Master Eraqus said, cure spells couldn't heal her fatigue. Fatigue itself wasn't very threatening. But if she would to be hurt again, it would make Ven worry. She didn't want that to happen. Ven staying up all night watching over her didn't seem to damage Ven that much, but Aqua knew he was fighting sleep.

"VEN! TERRA! HELP!" She pleaded.

"Aqua!" Ven yelled as he accelerated to her. Terra kept the octopus busy.

Ven picked Aqua up in his arms again like the Ice Titan event, and blushed because he held her bare back and was close to her clam-bra'd chest. But shook his humility out of his head knowing this is serious. "Ven...WATCH OUT!"

* * *

Terra:Again? Aqua got hurt, you rush to her side, I keep the monster busy. I feel that our enemies are getting stronger and stronger....

Ven:Still not strong enough.

Me:YOU JUST GOTTA BELIIIIEEEVVVVVEEEEEE

Spongebob:Baiyai (spongebob's laugh)


	11. WRAAATTTTHHHH

**Disclaimer:**

**Ven:You know what I noticed, John?**

**Me:What?**

**Ven:The chapters are too short. Sure this one makes like 11 but, the chapters are short. Like what, only about like 500 words per chapter? I-Iono man.**

**Aqua:Ya, me too. I'm tired of freakin getting hurt by the darn mosher ducking blushing mucking doggone fawn mawn drawn stawn muncher bruncher grawn ENEMY! **

**WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME GETTING ALMOST KNOCKED OUT!**

**Me:Well, uh, sorry but aparently the monsters don't like those that get cheap shots from far away.**

**Aqua:Cheap shots?!! It's cleverly keeping my distance while attacking. **

**Terra:*watches as John and Aqua argue* Uhhhh....John doesn't own anything....especially social skills...**

**Ven:Sponsored by Hello kitty WOOOO 8D!!!**

**Me:Oh and by the way, go to my profile and vote in the poll with what keyblades Ven will gain. It will go Ven, Aqua, then Terra that will get a new keybalde. **

* * *

Ven got knocked by the side by a big, thick, heavy, red, octopus tentacle. It knocked Ven out cold. By big, I meant FREAKIN GIGANTIC. IT WAS LIKE THE SIZE OF A FREAKIN DOUBLE DECKER BUS IN HEIGHT.

"VEN!" Aqua yelled out. How dare that lowly octopus do that to her Ven. Ven was knocked out cold proven to be by the stars being physically in sight rotating around his head.

Aqua now getting up with her rain storm keyblade in her hand, look up at the octopus. Aqua wanted the octopus to suffer. She looked at the octopus with hate and despise in her blue eyes. She will rip that octopus limb from limb, making it feel it's wrath she will PERSONALLY inflict.

Terra, seeing the hate in her eyes, swam to go aid Ven, letting her take the octopus. _'Wuh-hooooo. That octopus is in for it...Oh wait, focus on Ven.'_ Terra reminded himself as he pulled out multiple potions from outta nowhere. _'To knock Ven out cold, that must've been some hit.' _Terra thought. That freakin octopus knocked Ven out in one freakin hit. Ven. VEN! We're talking about the dude who crashed through a window and landed on his bare feet without passing on any damage to the person he held in his arms.

Once Ven was all healed up, but still unconcious, Terra looked over to Aqua who was now beating the living Cheeze-Itz outta the octopus. She was going berserk on that bitch.

'_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HURTING VEN LIKE THAT'_ Aqua mentally screamed at the octopus. "NO FUCKING MERCY!" Aqua yelled out of her lungs that could somehow breathe and talk under water. Aqua, getting impatient, decided she should end the octopus' life right there and then. Imbueing all her vengeance into her hand, she blasted out the thing that first caught the octopus' attention, fire. Fire underwater, octopus was getting pwned by science.

* * *

**Aqua:FUCKING DIE YOU MOTHER FUDGER! I'LL FRY YOUR TENTACLES TO OCTOPUS.......SPAGHETTI! THEN, I'LL FEED YOU TO THE PIRAHNAS! **

**Terra:WOOOOO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF IT! AIN'T NO THANG BUT A CHICKEN WANG!**


	12. Hunger is Scary

**Disclaimer:**

**Aqua:BITCH! *TAKES SEVERAL SLASHES AT THE OCTOPUS* AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA......HA!**

**Terra:Uh....it's already dead....**

**Me:I dont own anything alright?**

**Aqua:BUT I OWN YOUUU YOU FREAKIN OCTOPUS!**

**Me:Sponsored by the quote:"There's strong. Then there's ARMY Strong."**

* * *

As the octopus disintegrated into the loose, formless shadows that were disappeaing, Aqua rushed to Ven and Terra who were now sitting on a sea mountain.

"DDAAAAAAMMMMMNNNN! YOU KICKED THAT OCTOPUS' ASS HAAARRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" Ven yelled in surprise that his sweet, shy, gentle Aqua would use such power on a cute little..well ugly octopus.

"What the hell? I thought you were unconcious. How did you know what happened?" Aqua wondered. After all, he got hit pretty hard.

"Oh, please, Terra healed me with some potions and besides, your yelling and the sound of your keyblade colliding with the octopus wouldn't allow anything to rest." Ven concluded.

"Whatever." Was all ge got back.

"Pssst...I think Aqua's still in a bad mood...I think we should let her cool down..." Terra whispered to Ven.

Aqua snapped her head back and glared at them with sharp eyes. "What was that?"

That cold look turned Ven and Terra into black and white soul-less anime sketches, running shivers down their 2-dimensional spines.

"N-nothing Aqua," They both said hoping not to anger Aqua.

"Get on your riders. We're goin home NOW!" Aqua commanded.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" They both responded. One wrong word and they were gonna get a taste of what that octopus experienced.

As soon as they each took up their Rider, Aqua chained theirs to hers. They couldn't start a meal unless all 3 of them were there. If one of them got lost, it would delay dinner.

She was NOT gonna get back to the castle passed dinner. She was viciously hungry. Her stomach was already started to make growling sounds.

Ven started to ride next to Terra. "Hey, I think there's 2 reasons Aqua's acting so mad. octopus reaaaally pissed her off. 's really REALLY hungry."

"Well, she got mad at the octopus hurt you. 50% Of this is your fault." Terra told Ven jokingly, even though it was true.

Ven stumbled on his Rider. "What? Me? Psh, or maybe because you couldn't keep the octopus occupied."

"_Touché_"

* * *

Aqua:VEN! TERRA! GO FASTER!

Ven:She's really hungry.....


	13. FOR NARNIAAAAA!

**Disclaimer:**

**Ven:Maybe we should stay away from Aqua until dinner....**

**Terra:You're right...**

**Me:I'm not even with you guys and I think you guys should stay away...**

**Ven:It's totally scary when she goes beast mode. I mean, that frekain octopus riled her up....then comes hunger. The quickest way to a guy's heart is his stomach? Nope. But the quickest way to a girl's evil is her stomach. Yup.**

**Aqua:*CLEARS THROAT***

**Terra:VEN SAID IT NOT ME!**

**Ven:Hey!**

**Terra:Oh Ven. Ventus, Ventus, Ventus. How could you say such a thing, especially to the person who protected you? I am very disappointed. **

**Ven:What the hell?  
Terra:Sorry. Every man for himself. (Mwahahaaaaaa *w* b)**

**Me:Woah, almost forgot about the disclaimer. I don't own stuff blah blah blah, carry on.**

**Terra:Sponsored by:Organization XIII (Note: They don't even exist for another 10 years)**

* * *

Aqua couldn't take this anymore, she as pissed, hungry, and the castle was too far away. "DAMMIT! VEN! LEAD! AND GO AS FUCKING FAST AS YOU CAN!" Aqua commanded.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES SIR-MA'AM!" Ven studdered. He never saw Aqua this........scary.

Ven went in front. He was so fast, he could probably get arrested by the space police for speeding. So, so, SO fast. They were in their world's atmosphere before they knew it.

They crashed into the field in front of the castle with a boom. They woulda been out cold if Aqua didn't put a reflect magic in front of them before they crashed. Aqua got up, unharmed, and stormed to the castle. It was 8:30. The perfect time for dinner.

Ven and Terra were stumbling to their feet, brushing off all the dirt and dust from their clothes. "Let's hurry before Aqua EATS Master Eraqus." Terra said with a little worry.

"Are you serious? She wouldn't actually eat him....Would she?....OH SHIT! WE GOTTA HURRY!" Ven said, she might actually eat him O.O

* * *

_In the kitchen/dining room......_

"MASTER ERAQUS! MASTER ERAQUS! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ven and Terra yelled as they burst through the door. Then they saw it....Master Eraqus on the floor with red liquid all over his clothes.

"Master Eraqus...What did she DO to you?" Ven said with a comical tear falling from his eye as he walked over and kneeled down to Master Eraqus.

"Chief! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Terra yelled on his knees quoting a movie line.

Master Eraqus sat up. "What are you guys talking about?"

"MASTER ERAQUS! YOU'RE !" Ven exclaimed with relief.

"Ya....I tried to cook...But then i slipped and spilled ketchup on me....So I just ordered chinese...."

_'What the hell? How can you order chinese when-.....never mind' _Ven wondered....Chinese? Never mind.

"Wait, wheres Aqua?" Ven asked with worry for their food supply for the next...month.

"Oh my God....AQUA! QUICK PROTECT THE MARSHMALLOWS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Ven yelled. "NOT THE PRECIOUS MARSHMALLOWS! D8"

"NOOOO THE MARSHMALLOWS!" Terra said as he dove to the cabinet where they kept the marshmallows. He frantically opened the cabinet and took the marshmallow bag in his hands. He curled up into a fetal position with the marshmallow bag.

"Oh...Terra, ya the marshmallows is safe.....Aqua's over there eating the chinese food." Ven said as he pointed over to Aqua, who was now eating her heart out.

"Oh...ok..." Terra said in relief. "Don't worry little marshmallows...The mean woman is gone..." he said as he put the marshmallows back in the cabinet.

Ven and Terra sat down on the right of Aqua.

"Uh..Aqua...It's okay, the food is gonna be there all night..." Ven said, reaching for Aqua's shoulder.

Terra, from the right of him, caught his hand. "Don't do it...You'll only make it angrier...."

"Okay...We're in danger...We can go one night without food right?"

"Yeah...I guess we can....Le-let's just watch some TV..." Terra answered. He was worried about 3 things. marshmallows. safety. And making it out fo the kitchen alive!

Before Terra and Ven executed their escape plan, Ven snuck a fortune cookie into his pants pocket. They were creeping to the door, then...BAM!

"AAHHHHHHH!!!!" Ven screeched in terror. Aqua was on the floor grabbing his feet and dragging him down. She wasn't going to let any food get away.

"VEN!!!" Terra yelled as he extended his hand. "TAKE MY HAND!"

"NOOOOOO! IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME! SAVE !" Ven screeched.

"NO! IM NOT LEEAAVVING YOU BEEHINNNNDDDDDDDDDD!" Terra took the fortune cookie out of Ven's pocket and threw it at Master Eraqus. Eraqus caught it with a "Huh?" Then, he got tackled and made out an "AAHHHHHH"

"GO GO GO GO GOOOO!!" Ven said as if they were in war. Terra dodge rolled out the door.

"FOR NARRRNIAAAAA!!!" Ven said as he ran out and shut the door behind him. They were gliding to the living room. When they finally made it they fell, exhausted on the couch.

"Ven...Are you okay?" Terra said with huffs and puffs of exhaustion.

"Ya...I've never been so scared in my life!" Ven panted.

"Well....let's watch some Spongebob!" Terra said with sudden energy and joy.

"HELL YA!" Ven said doing the same.

"But...I feel like we're forgetting something..." Terra said as he watched the Spongebob theme song.

"Ya...Me too.."

* * *

_In the dining room._

"VEN! TERRA! HEEELLLLPPPPPPP!"

* * *

Terra:OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALIVE!

Ven:HELL YES!

Terra:But I'm still hungry...

Ven:Would you rather take your chances and go in the kitchen again? Uh-uh.

Terra:*shivers*


	14. YAAAAAAA

**|)1$(|1m3r:**

**Ven:LOL 1337**

**Terra:*slaps* Anyway...Whadya wanna watch next?**

**Ven:How about Pokemon?**

**Terra/Ven:...I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST,**

**LIKE NO ONE EVERYWAS!....**

**Aqua/Me:*watches them sing and dance in the background withs a sweatdrop...***

**Aqua:S-so...You don't own anything right?**

**Me:Not even the clothes on my back!...They're rented.**

**Aqua:Mmmhmm...**

**Pikachu:Pika pika pika-pi pi-pi-pi-pika *pika-pi pika pikachu* CHUUUU!**

**(He doesn't own anything so GET THE FUCK OFF HIS CASE BEFORE I GO VOLT TACKLE ON UR ASS *BRUSHES OFF SHOULDER* BEEYIIIIIITCH!**

* * *

"Channel...6-6-6..WOO POKEMON!" Terra said part-by-part as he input the numbers 666.

"Uh....666? The devil's number" Ven said with a bit worry and fear. Subconciously he drew his keyblade and jumped off the couch to face the door. "WHO'S THERE?!"

"Ven, dude, relax. It's just a channel-WOAH! SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!" Terra said, 75% through his sentence. Speak of the devil? Look who's at the door. Aqua!

"W-w-woah, um Aqua...You can watch TV....You can do whatever you want, okay? Just, just don't hurt us okay?" Ven said putting the remote down on the ground, trembling.

"Huh? What are you talking about." Aqua said, back to her normal self. "I just came to hang out with you guys."

"S-so, you're not gonna murder u- hurt us- get mad?" Terra said.

"No, why would I?" Aqua said with an eyebrow up.

"Excuse us," Ven said as he pulled Terra to another room. "Dude...I don't think she remembers a thing!"

"You're right...Okay shes probably normal now, BUT DON'T mention the whole event...It could bring back some...memories." Terra warned.

"Hurry, let's go back, Aqua might get suspicious." Ven said, still in his combat mode. He put on his sunglasses and a rock 'n roll 'YEAAAAH' came outta nowhere. "Let's roll." He said as he opened the door.

As they walked in, Ven had no sunglasses as it magically disappeared. "Hey, Aqua!" Ven called out as he took a seat on the couch next to her.

"Hey guys, took ya long enough." Aqua said. She put her head on Ven's shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent.

Terra, picking up the mood went to sleep, claiming he had tired himself out. It was 11:33.

The mood was broken not long after.

"Hey, Aqua, I'm like worn out. I'ma head to bed, kay?" Ven was uncomfortable. He's been closer to Aqua before, like the D-Link incident, but he hadn't gotten used to it yet. And also...he was still kinda scared o.o...

"Um..okay..." Aqua said, disappointed. _'Did I do something?'_ she asked herself, in fear she might have cut the cheese or something? (ANYWAY)

"See ya tomorow.."

"Y-ya..."

* * *

Ven:Aw man, Aqua's gonna be pissed again.

Terra:*echoes Ven's voice harmonically* Pi-i--i-i-i-i------. *points to guitar man*

Guitar Dude:*GUITAR SOLO*


End file.
